1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to mobile devices for applying chemicals to assist in the cultivation of trees and other plants. More particularly, it concerns devices to be borne by tractors or like vehicles for spraying chemical liquids around the base of trees or other immobile, upstanding plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orchards and groves of trees or similar upstanding plants require periodic application of plant chemicals, e.g., nematoicides to control nematodes present in the earth in which the plants grow, etc. Such applications can be made by workers using wand sprayers supplied from back-pack canisters or vehicle carried tanks. Alternatively, such application may be by spray jets mounted on a boom carried by a tractor or the like. An improvement in such tractor applicators has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,287.
The present invention provides further improvements in devices used to accomplish the type of plant chemical applications as discussed above.